


What needs to be learnt

by imnotanironwall



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: Hiroto can't control his dragon form, and he always hurt those he holds dear because of it. This day is not an exception.





	What needs to be learnt

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more about my OCs on my twitter! I already commissionned a few artists to draw them. Today's scene is one I commissioned as well. You can find it [here](https://twitter.com/ngc_5139/status/960572162452217857?s=19).

He had seen the arrow flew, _woosh,_ right through the back of his comrade. He had told him not to get so close; the battlefield would have no mercy for a mage who stepped in range of any archer. But he had not listened, too confident in his own ability, bold and careless when he saw a knight ready to strike with their spear. And while he was distracted, trying to defeat his assailant, an arrow embedded itself between his shoulder blades as he released the spell.

An explosion shattered the ground. Red blinded his vision. The body of the mage on the ground, unmoving.

And suddenly, rage filled his mind and everything became dark.

It had happened before, the loss of reason. He couldn’t control his body anymore, but he was still there. Still seeing, still moving, still harming. But his mind was void. Allies and foes where the same, bodies to destroy. Annihilate.

He had evolved, ready to wipe any living being from this earth. His body was bigger, stronger. But there were no coherent thoughts to his mind. Only fleeting words that probably came from who he was: Hurt. Sadness. Anger. Destroy.

And that song, oh that song that he hated so much. It wanted him to come back to his former self, be the weak coward he had always been. He didn't want to be filled with fear and responsibilities, worries, all over again. Why should he have to care? Why should he bore the fate of the world on his shoulders, alone? He never asked for it, he only ever wanted a loving family and peace for everyone.

All he got was destruction and death. He constantly hurt those he wanted to protect. He was a bad omen.

He was a monster.

 

* * *

 

“Hiroto.”

The voice is muffled and quiet, not enough to surpass the words in his mind.

“ _Hiroto_.”

Oh, he knows this voice. He learned to love it a while ago and he never stopped since.

“ _Come back to me!_ ”

 

* * *

 

When he opens his eyes again, the world is filled with grey for a minute. Then, everything is clear again and there, right before his eyes, Phia. His beloved mage, standing in front of him, in the middle of a ruined battlefield.

_Oh_.

He did _that_.

“Phia…” his voice breaks. He remembers clearly the arrow piercing the flesh of the mage a moment ago. And then he lost it. And he hurt everyone again.

“I'm so sorry.” Tears well up in his eyes, the brutal force of reality hitting him finally. He could have avoided that. He _should_ have.

“Shh,” he whispers. His charred fingers reach up to cup Hiroto’s face. A small smile on his lips - out of pity or relief, he can't tell - lighten his face covered with dirt and blood. “You'll learn, my love.”

Hiroto sighs. He could have hurt the one he holds dear, once again. He had to learn how to control that awful side of him. He couldn’t be _a dragon_ out of nowhere anymore. It wasn’t safe for his allies.

He sighs again, wipes his tears and nods, eyes lost in Phia’s. “I will. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall) / [tumblr](http://badgunter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
